The present invention relates to an apparatus for holding and securing a rechargeable storage battery or a pair of batteries in position in a vehicle.
It is well known that acid-based rechargeable storage batteries, of the type used in automobiles and boats, must be reliably secured to the vehicle to prevent them from overturning or shifting. The acid solutions used in such batteries are highly corrosive and can be extremely damaging to both the vehicle structure and the operator. Furthermore, the battery can become a deadly flying object in accidents if it is not securely held to the vehicle structure. In the past, a wide variety of battery hold-down devices have been developed to secure such batteries.
One approach has been to use a plastic housing with a removable lid which completely envelopes a battery. Such housings have proven to be unduly expensive and are difficult to secure to the vehicle. The removable lids have proven to be unsatisfactory as well and access to, installation and removal of batteries from such housings is difficult.
Other battery hold-down devices have utilized single plastic or metal frames or trays which include a well in which the battery sits. A securing strap or clamp is then placed over the battery and attached to the frame or tray. While these arrangements have proven to be generally satisfactory, in the case of plastic frames or trays, they have been subject to breakage. In addition, with respect to both plastic and metal frames or trays, the holding clamps or straps have been unduly complex and have numerous separate parts which are subject to breakage and/or loss.
In addition, in vehicles which present greater than normal electrical loads, such as boats with electric trolling motors, trucks with diesel engines and motor homes, two or more batteries are often mounted in parallel. Prior art battery hold-down devices have not generally been adaptable to such multiple battery installations.
It is clear then that a need exists for a battery hold-down apparatus which securely and reliably holds a battery in position in a motor vehicle. Such an apparatus should be strong, durable and should be equipped with a clamping mechanism which is simple to operate and which includes a minimal number of separable parts. In addition, such an apparatus should be readily adaptable to multiple battery installations.